In networks, resources and information are shared by computers and user terminals which are interconnected by communication channels. One of the resources that is shared over networks (e.g., mobile networks) is data content, such as audio content (e.g., digital audio files) and video content (e.g., mobile video, over-the-top video). The access of data shared over a network is tracked, particularly by networks that limit access to data by individuals using the network.